RWBY: A User Journey! (FF User Story)
by Elfini
Summary: This story will be about FF users who are the Hunters and Huntress, together, traveling and protecting everyone in the World of Remnant from Grim, and the Evil that awaits them in their Journey! Will you join the fight? ACCEPTING NO MORE SUBMISSIONS. THANK YOU ALL WHO ARE PARTICIPATING!
1. Introduction

**Konnichiwa my friends! This will be first story on ff, so this might not be good in the beginning, but Ill learn!**

 **This will be a RWBY story, but FF users will only be participating. If you want to join ill put down an application at the bottom after the intro story!**

 **This story will be a medium to heavy just a little bit of sex. Making things interesting.**

 **Oh and before I forget...(sigh*) my friend/partner, is being a stubborn nut so I will be making a poll and ask of you in the reviews, which would you want?**

 **For the Sex Theme to be either:**

 **Open, Publicly and Random where everyone will have sex with other people despite already in a relationship (my friends idea)**

 **or**

 **Just people in Relationships, but there will be friends who will have sex, but during drunken state or by accidents. Like in a Movie or Show (Mine)**

 **Anyways**

 **I dont own RWBY, all rights go to the respective owner.**

 **Enjoy, Helpful comments are useful, flaming will be ignored!**

* * *

 **Main Team:**

 **EBNY (Ebony)**

 **E - Elfini (Me)**

 **B -**

 **N -**

 **Y -**

 **Recurring Team:**

 **Depending on your name.**

* * *

In a room with only one lamp above, a small rectangle table and two chairs.

Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy is sitting in one chair and across from him, is Elfini sitting in the other.

"Your talents as a Hunter are very skillful enough to get into Beacon, normally I don't do personal invitations I hand pick from lower Hunters and Huntress Schools but this one will be an exception, since you don't even go to a school to begin with." Ozpin announce with his hands folded on the table.

"Thank you, Sir. You're to kind!" Elfini said with a calm and emotionless voice.

"So I will ask, will you accept my invitation to Beacon Academy?"

After thinking for a minute, Elfini gave his answer, "Yes, Sir I do accept, I think I will learn much more, if I were to join with others."

Ozpin smiles. "I am happy that you accept. Tomorrow at noon, there will be a plane taking you to Beacon Academy, I have high hopes for you, Ill see you tomorrow during orientation." Ozpin gets up and leaves. Elfini follows him out the door and they went there separate ways.

* * *

 **In Elfini's Apartment**

 _'It looks like my life will change from tomorrow on. I won't being seeing this place for long. I should pack only necessary things.'_

Elfini got to packing 2 bags one full of clothes, in the color Forest Green, and a much smaller one filled with important things, such as toothpaste, toothbrush, and first aid and other essentials.

 _'There I'm all done, noon will be the time that a plane will depart, I should be careful not to miss it.'_

After all was done, Elfini went straight to bed, after head hitting the pillow, he fell straight to sleep.

* * *

 **11:00AM**

A long yawn was spilled from the mouth of Elfini. Elfini then looked at the time. _'I still have an hour left. I should get ready and get going.'_

Elfini got out of bed, and did the normal regular routine in the morning. After all was done, Elfini cooked himself some scrambled eggs and bacon **(A perfect breakfast in my opinion lol)** after eating, Elfini grabbed his bag, and stood at the doorway, "Well goodbye apartment, I'll see you when Ill get back." and after that he left.

* * *

 **That is it for the introduction. If you are interested in joining, the application, is down below.**

 **PM it to me, dont send in review, I won't accept it over there, ask me any questions you may have.**

* * *

 **-Application-**

 **FF UserName: (Your fanfiction name, YOU THE USER WILL BE JOINING THIS FIGHT! It will be your name in the story, when your in a team, only the first letter matters, the color is your choice.)**

 **Color: (It doesnt matter what color but be specific like, Lavender Purple, Ebony Black, Sea Blue etc.)**

 **Age: (16-18)**

 **Gender: (Male or Female)**

 **-Appearance-**

 **Hairstyle/Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Build:**

 **Height: (feet and inch please)**

 **Weight: (lb)**

 **-Clothing- (Add the color of your choice in your clothing.)**

 **Head:**

 **Upperbody Clothing:**

 **Lowerbody Clothing:**

 **Feet:**

 **-Personality-**

 **(brief description but detail, you dont have to make it like you, you can use a different personality)**

 **Likes: (just a few)**

 **Dislikes: (same as likes)**

 **Hobbies: (same as likes)**

 **-Weapon-**

 **Name:**

 **Description:**

 **-Backstory-**

 **(a little story, doesnt have to be lengthy)**

 **Other Details:**

* * *

 **Update: 5/25/17**

 **PLEASE PEOPLE, VOTE ON THE POLL, AND READ THE APPLICATION FULLY TO GET WHAT IM TRYING TO** **ACCOMPLISH, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK ME!**


	2. List so Far!

**Konnichiwa My Friends!**

 **I like the characters I got! I know some of you are thinking about the Semblance but don't worry about that, I will ask you all personally about it later on in the story. I want to show off the weapons first then that! Haha!**

 **I have a decent amount of people, here are the people that submitted so far!**

 **I will just stick you in a team, so don't worry about your name not fitting EBNY!**

 **(Quick note, the poll will be closed now, it was just a poll on whether or not a friend was going to co-write this with me, but in the end, they didnt want to, thanks for voting guys!)**

 _ **Update 5/26/17**_ **Ok so I updated the teams, and switch people around I saw that I have a full team so I went with it. If I dont get letters needed to fill in the spots all go what with I have and fill in the spots with OCs that ill create.**

 _ **Update 5/28/17**_ **Thank you all so much! I think this is enough! So for the open spots left, I will put in my OCs like I said, to keep it in the theme of FF users, ill create silly names or hey! put in youtubers! Thanks so much you guys! The first Chapter will be up around the first day of Summer Vacation! So look out for it!**

 **(For those of you who said that they would send me a Application later and PM me about it you are still able to send me it!)**

* * *

 **-The Teams-**

 **Main**

 **EBNY (Ebony)**

 **E - Elfini (M) [Forest Green]**

 **B -**

 **N - Nicranger (M) [Light Grey]**

 **Y - Yalenchka (F) [Cherry Blossom Pink]**

* * *

 **Recurring Team(s)**

 **SPIA (Sepia)**

 **S - ScarletArmory1 (M) [Dark Red]**

 **P - PotterLAW2016 (F) [Blood Red]**

 **I - Illusionary Phantom (M) [Eerie Black]**

 **A - Azertyy (M) [Tiger Orange]**

* * *

 **GRZY (Grizzly)**

 **G - GreaterDemon (M) [Snow White]**

 **R - RegaliaAmethyst1313 (F) [Amethyst Purple]**

 **Z - Zexal (M) [Midnight Blue]**

 **Y-**

* * *

 **CTCD (Cotton Candy)**

 **C - CallofDarkness (M) [Roman Silver]**

 **T -**

 **C -**

 **D - Dragonxy (M) [Midnight Blue]**

* * *

 **WAIN (Wine (Red))**

 **W - WhichOneIsWill (M) [Cobalt Blue]**

 **A - AbyssalPhantomLord (M) [Jet Black]**

 **I -**

 **N -**


	3. Beacon Academy!

**ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS STORY OF MINE GOING! ITS FINALLY SUMMER!**

 **Thanks for the submissions everyone! Im not a that good of a writer, so if I mess something up, kindly tell me about it, and ill fix it!**

 **Slowly I will put everyone in due time so dont you all worry!**

 **So lets get on with the fic!**

 **Oh and, there will be romance, so if your bi, gay, lesbian or anything other then straight, sorry, I can only write straight, cause im straight myself. I do support gay marriage and all, its just that its out of my zone of experience. Sorry again!**

 **(To remind you all, Semblances will not appear fully and be important till later on in the story. But I will show snippets here and there.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, RoosterTeeth has every right!**

* * *

 **Elfini** was looking back towards the apartment building, getting one last good look and then summoning up a Dark Green aura to his legs, then jumping on a nearby roof towards the Airlifts.

Not far he saw his best friend, **Nicranger** a 16 year old Male whose hair is short and spiky with two bangs framing his face, mostly his hair is black but the bangs are light grey, marking his favorite color.

He also has Sky Blue eyes, a light tan, and lean yet muscular build. Compared to **Elfini** he's a lot taller, 6 foot to be exact. **Nicranger** wears tinted Oakley sunglasses, you may think he's rich by how expensive they are! He sports a black armored tank top under a grey open sleeveless hoodie, with a crossed blades emblem on the back, an extra bonus on his left arm is a dark grey gauntlet that goes up to his elbow. The lower half of him is a pair of form fitting blue jeans with black knee pads, and a pair of dark blue running shoes.

Last on his left side around his waist is his **trusted** Hunters Talon something that he crafted him self.

"Hey **Nicranger**! Good to see ya! What ya doin?" **Elfini** shouted towards him bringing **Nicranger's** attention to him.

"Killing grim." **Nicranger** gave him a simple reply.

"Riiight, nice to know you still have that sarcastic nature of yours." **Elfini** rolled his eyes then gave **Nicranger** a smirk. "Anyways you heading over to the Airlifts too?"

"Yeah thats right, guessing by the bags your carrying you're either going as well or going somewhere far away from me."

"I would never leave my best friend! Im sad to know you think im going to leave you behind!" **Elfini** placed a hand on his chest with a mock hurt look on his face, but then turned back to a smirked smile.

 **Nicranger** scoff, "Even if you did leave I would follow you, you can't get rid of me that easily, plus you can't even take care of yourself, not with your poor skills of cooking!" sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Oh ha, ha! very funny, I have you know my cooking has improve!"

"Hopefully, lets go we might miss the plane." **Nicranger** ran towards the plane, with **Elfini** close behind

* * *

 **Atlus Airlifts**

"ALL ABOARD THE PLANE THAT GOES TO BEACON ACADEMY!" shouted a pilot.

Both **Elfini** and **Nicranger** boarded the plane.

"We made it in time!" **Elfini** turned to **Nicranger**.

"If we were to lose our flight, I was going to make you carry us there by water." **Nicranger** smirk.

"Hey now! My semblance can only do so much, not make me walk on water." **Elfini** pointed at him with a mock glare.

* * *

After that said, a few minutes passed and they were getting close to Beacon.

"Look at that, that would be our home for the next few years." **Elfini** had a gleam in his eye.

 **Nicranger** just simply nodded.

"WE WILL BE DOCKING IN 5 MINUTES PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL YOUR BELONGINGS WITH YOU. THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH US!" a pilot on the intercom said.

"Almost there just a few more minutes!" **Elfini** smirk crossed his arms and looked out the window some more.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Elfini** stretch his arms over his head and gave out a big sigh.

"We finally made it! Beacon Academy!"

 **Nicranger** nodded, "We werent on the plane that long, and you sound like we been on it for a week straight."

 **Elfini** mock glared at him, "Cant I get a stretch in?!"

A few seconds later, something hit him from behind, and let out a soft yelp.

 **Elfini** turned around to see a girl, she has gold hair, wait no, it looks gold, but its actually light brown but with strands of gold! The sunlight makes it gold at just the right angle. Its long that goes past her waist and has a slight wave at the end. Softly she spoke, "Ouch that hurts." She looked up to see **Elfini** holding out his hand towards her.

"Sorry, I was in your way! Here let me help you!" An arm extended her way.

"Oh no!" She gave him a cheerful smile. "Its my fault, I was gawking at the sights and I wasnt looking where I was going." She took his hand, and he pulled her up. She smiled at him again cheerfully.

"Well Im glad youre okay! Anyways we should get going, its almost time for the opening ceremony." **Elfini** let go of her hand, and walked straight to the Academy bags in hand, **Nicranger** in tow.

"She looks cute yeah? I saw that gleam in your eyes, youre interested!" **Nicranger** bluntly said to **Elfini**.

"Please, I hardly know her, and even so, Im not looking for a date." **Elfini** kept walking not even looking at **Nicranger**.

"If you say so dude!"


End file.
